We'll Run
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Oneshot, maybe a story. Bakura has something to say to Mana before she goes with Atemu and his friends to Egypt. ManaBakura present times.


Sailor Ra: Another BakuraMana oneshot. This was inspired when I was reading the third volume of Angel Sanctuary so there. I don't own a thing.

* * *

We'll Run

He ran, faster then he had ever ran before and he knew why. He knew why he was doing this and why he was running toward her as she got herself ready to go on that plane with Atemu. He knew that he had to say it now or he'll lose her forever and he knew he wouldn't be able to bare it. His black jacket seemed to weigh him down as he screamed out her name in a desperate attempt to get her to look at him.

She wore a simple white blouse with short jeans while she held onto a black backpack. She looked excited to leave for Egypt with her friends, Yugi, Anzu, Kisara, Jou, Mai, Honda, and Atemu. She looked so happy and he knew he was going to have to tell her the truth before she left.

If she left then he could deal with that, but not telling her would kill him. He knew the moment he saw her face at school while he was ditching that she was the same Mana that he had fell in love more then five thousand years ago. Her smile hadn't changed and he was surprised that she had turned to him and smiled. He knew that she remembered him.

And so did the pharaoh and the magician because they had done everything to keep her away from him and it had been working. When he was not to far away from them Atemu would take her somewhere else while they left him and Mahaado would pull her away from school when Bakura would actually stay in school.

They didn't know though. They didn't know that he would watch her from afar as she laughed with the group. He would keep watch of her in the dark when she was alone and afraid that no one would come back. He watched her closely as she struggled with her magic well Mahaado would lecture. He would chuckle when he saw her stick out her tongue at him.

He never gave up though and it paid off one night when Mana had decided to stay late. He had decided to get the courage to talk to her even though he had hated the fact that he was frightened by her. Ignoring that he walked up to her and talked to her and she gave him a sad smile.

She knew that it would come to this.

"Mana!" he knew that this yell was louder then the last and she wouldn't look at him. Atemu quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder as if to erg her into the plane, but she was stiff and Jou was glaring at him. Bakura caught his breath as he looked at her with a calm look on his face.

"Come on, Mana it's time to go," Anzu said as Bakura glared at her. Atemu tried to get her to move, but she wouldn't and they knew why.

"Damn it pharaoh! Let me say this!" Bakura barked annoyingly as Mai glared at him.

"Listen Mana, I love you!" Bakura felt the eyes of Atemu burning into him as he ignored them and looked at Mana.

"This is the last time I'll be able to tell you that if you go with them. So please Mana, listen to me," Bakura said as the magician girl turned to him with tears streaking her face. His eyes seemed to soften at her sad smile as he stood up straight.

"Bakura, what the hell are you doing!" Marik yelled as the thief ignored his friend while Ryou was behind Marik. The two saw the thief looking almost stronger then usually as he stared at her.

"For the past five hundred years I have been searching for you and now when I find you again no one approves. Hell, if I could fall in love with someone else I would have, but every time I looked at another woman I saw you, but it was useless. I love you and only you," Bakura said as he let everyone who knew him see his walls crumble to the ground.

"Call me selfish, but I don't want the pharaoh or anyone else holding you or touching you. I would think that if I died in your arms then I would be a happy man. So if were never going to see each other then let me say this once. I love you, Mana. Run away with me," Bakura put his hand out as if she would grasp it, but he knew it.

Bakura looked at Mana as the frightened look on her face soon was streaked with tears. He took a deep breath as he watched her turn her back from and covering her mouth and he knew what the chances were of this happening.

"Atemu!" she yelled as she hugged her best friend tightly. Thoughts were running in her mind as Bakura closed his eyes and turned away from her. He walked away slowly as he heard her crying and he knew. He knew it all too well.

"Mana, I'm glad you made the right choice this time," Atemu whispered as he held onto her. Her mind was going faster then usual and she couldn't stop it. Her head was pounding as memories of them zipped past her.

_Don't turn, Bakura. Look back at me and smirk at me. Hold my hand and…_

"I'm sorry, Atemu!" she said as she pushed him away and ran away from the group while Jou grabbed her back and she slipped it off. Bakura turned to her and he almost had a surprise look on his face as she hugged him tightly.

"I don't need any of it! Not anyone's blessing or a wedding! I want _you_ and no one else!" Mana said as Bakura smiled peacefully.

"Lets go, Mana," he said as they started to run with Ryou and Marik right behind them.

"Come on! Before they catch you guys," Marik said as he quickly shoved some money into Bakura's hand as he stared at it in confusion. Ryou of course was going to deal with the others while Marik helped them even though he was well… reluctant about it.

"Thank you," Mana said as Marik kept looking behind him, making sure they weren't after his throat. Marik sighed as he saw her smiling and decided to push them onto the subway train as it opened it's doors. Bakura only smiled lightly at him as he waved bye to hem.

_Run with me_

_Run away with me _

The two took a seat as Mana looked out the window while she crossed her legs while he smirked. She then looked back at him with a curious look on her face as he shook his head. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and held a small box in his palm.

"What is it?" she asked as she tilted her head a bit. Bakura smirked a bit and opened it to reveal a simple silver ring that was plain and simple. He took her hand in his and slipped in on her finger while he smiled gently at her.

_"Lets run away…far away where there is no pharaoh, no god. Some god forsaken place where we can live happily." _


End file.
